With the development of Internet network technology, people are able to engage in more and more activities through Internet. For example, people are able to write on twitters, blogs, logs or release announcements of purchases and sales etc. through Internet platforms. People are also able to browse various kinds of web pages, read the blogs, twitters, logs of other people or browse various kinds of announcements through Internet. People are also able to comment or leave messages below webpage content.
Most, if not all, of the information in these twitters, blogs, logs or the released announcements as well as the comments made or the messages left on a web page is ordinary text information. Thus when the information in these web pages includes a phone number, the phone number will not be identified and processed by the web page. Because ordinary readers of the information are generally not professional web page designers, they are not able to perform web page processing which requires specific technologies to the information they read or commented on the web page. The readers who wish to call the phone number will have to manually copy the number and call a phone call software program (or switch to a phone call interface for a smart phone user) to complete the phone call.